Always Remember Us This Way
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina thought they couldn't have forever, until Tinkerbell gave her an unexpected gift.


**I wrote this for the Love From OQ event. My giftee this year was holylocksleys. I hope you all enjoy it.**

_Lovers in the night_

_Poets trying to write_

_We don't know how to rhyme_

_But, damn, we try_

_But all I really know_

_You're where I wanna go_

_The part of me that's you will never die-Lady Gaga_

Not many people know Regina's birthday. Most who did are long gone. Even those who do, like Snow or Henry, know she hates to celebrate it. Her son will give her a card every year, but Snow respects her wishes. She hates her birthday too. For Regina, it's just supposed to be another day. Especially the year she turns 40. She'll go to work, make a lasagna later on. If she has the time, maybe she'll take an apple scented bubble bath with a glass of wine.

Yet when she approaches her office that day, there's a gift box wrapped in black. A bright red ribbon is tied around it. The gift tag reads "To Regina". She's had enough experience to be cautious around strange packages. She has half a mind to throw it in the trash and attend to her paperwork. Yet, the package calls to her. She takes a step forward and carefully unties the bow. She tears off a piece of the paper, one by one, as if the package will explode before her. She lifts the box and finds an opaque bottle with liquid inside. Another gift tag wrapped around it reads "Drink Me".

"What is this, Alice In Wonderland," she mutters to herself. She's about to throw it to the side, when she sees a note beside it.

_What could've been.-Tinkerbell_

Regina tilts her head. How did the little green fairy know about her birthday? What was she trying to do? She looks around the office, but she was the only one there. It wasn't as if this was from Blue. Even so, she doesn't know what this note meant. She trusts Tinkerbell, but all magic came with a price. She doesn't even know what this vile would do.

She pushes the box to the side and tries to go about her work. When she's rereading the same line about a new string of stoplights for Main Street, for the tenth time, she knows she won't be able to until she ingests it. Regina pulls the box back and removes the vile. The cork removes with a _pop_ and a sweet smell of pine fills the air. It brings a pang to her heart, as it always does whenever she passes by the woods and remembers her lost love.

"If I die, Tink, I'm haunting your ass," Regina mumbles. She tips the vile down her throat and wrinkles her nose. It definitely does not taste as good as it smells.

_Robin carries Regina across the threshold of their hotel room. The mud-dipped train of her dress drapes across his arm. By now her veil has been removed and her messy, thick curls are spilling down to her bare shoulders. _

"_You are such a dork," Regina tells him._

_Robin grins, showing off his dimples. "This is what a groom is meant to do with his bride, Mrs. Locksley."_

_She smirks, stealing a kiss from him. "Is that so, Mr. Mills?"_

_He lays her down on the bed and she just marvels at him for a minute. It's rare she gets to see him dressed up and she wants to appreciate every part of it. From his dark suit jacket to the forest green bowtie. Even his facial hair is neatly trimmed that day. She loves every version of him, but fancy Robin Hood is one of her favorites._

"_Have I mentioned you clean up nicely?" She asks._

"_Only about a million times." He removes her heels. "Your shoes are filthy."_

"_John insisted we danced in the rain."_

"_You didn't have to listen."_

_Regina shrugs. "It was fun."_

_It's a rare night without any of the kids. Henry is with Emma. Roland and the baby are with the Merry Men. They'll be safe until they return from their honeymoon on Monday. The vacation within itself is another compromise. One night in a hotel, one night camping in the woods. They each get a little bit of something that they love._

_Regina could stay there forever staring at him, but her body is telling her she wants something else. She pushes herself up and turns around so Robin can unzip her, stopping him before he can remove her dress all together._

"_I have a surprise for you," she whispers._

_She walks into the bathroom, finding the bag that Snow had snuck up there for her. She finally steps out of the long ball gown and slides down the underwear she wore. Regina hooks on the red and black bra, which barely covers her cleavage. The matching underwear slides over her bottom and she manages to fix her hair quickly in the mirror. She knows the lingerie will be on the floor in a matter of moments, but it makes her feel sexy. She had fun picking it out, imagining how it would make him react._

_Regina emerges and finds him out of his suit jacket and shirt. He's merely in his undershirt and dress pants, his muscles glistening under the dim lighting of the room. Robin looks up at her, his jaw dropping a bit._

"_I've never seen that before."_

"_I still have a few secrets up my sleeve."_

_She sits on his lap and kisses his jaw. His arms wrap around her torso, reaching for the hooks of her bra. Regina was right, it really wasn't going to last long. Her lips travel to his neck, then his chest. The remnants of her dark red lipstick leave a story along his light skin. His hands travel down to her underwear, slipping them down to her knees. His finger circles her shaven pussy, causing a happy chill to run down her spine. He moves it slower as he reaches closer inside of her, teasing both her body and her mind. He moves it up to two fingers before he enters inside of her, causing her head to lean back._

_He circles his fingers inside of her. A soft moan escapes her lips and she can feel herself becoming wet on top of them. He grins, shaking his head._

"_You are too easy," he mumbles as he moves in and then out._

"_I've been…" She lets out a gasp when his index hits just the right spot and it takes her a moment to recover "wanting to do this since the first dance."_

"_I told you we should've snuck away."_

"_As if there was any time."_

_Robin moves Regina so she's laying down on the bed. His pants fall to the ground, followed by his boxers. The white tank is removed from over his chest, leaving them both completely naked. He lays a gentle kiss upon her lips and she's reminded of the fact that this is the only the beginning. The beginning of goodnight kisses and sneaking in sex after they put the kids to bed. The beginning of the two of them against the world. Never again will she fight a villain alone. They're in this together, side by side. Nothing can change that now. All it took were vows repeated by Archie and two bands that Robin made on his own._

_This is now. This is forever. She'll never let herself almost lose him again._

* * *

The next time Regina has a vision of what could've been is on Robin Jr's 3rd birthday. After the first, she assumed it was a one-time gift. A way for her to get a look at the future that was stolen from her by Hades.

She uses her magic to put balloons up in the corner and straighten the banner that reads "Happy 3rd Birthday, Robin!". The presents are diligently piling up in the corner. The ones wrapped from her friends are in pink. The Merry Men's gifts are in handmade green. It's the first they've seen them in a long time and she understands why. It's hard for her to raise Robin alongside her sister. There are days she wishes she had scooped up her niece and disappeared into the night. At the same time, she knows that's not what's best for her. So, the best she can do is stay close by.

She'll always be a part of Robin's children's upbringing. Roland lives with her and Henry. He'll always know his little sister. Now that he's getting older, he's asked about spending weekends in Sherwood. Regina knows she can't turn that down. She trusts John and she knows Robin would've too. It leads her to wonder what her niece will want one day when she's old enough to make that choice. She shares her father's name, but Regina never wants her to feel like she has a legacy to uphold. She can be her own person.

Afterall, that's what Robin would've wanted anyway.

"_Don't drop the cake!" Regina calls out to John. A strong arm wraps around her waist._

"_He's got it, my love," Robin assures her._

_Regina sighs. "I just want everything to be perfect. This is the first birthday she could potentially remember."_

"_All that's going to matter is that we have our family and friends here. Everything else is for us, just like all the other years."_

_Regina nods, knowing he's right. He usually is. "God, I can't believe she's three."_

"_I know, and growing like a weed every day."_

"_She doesn't even fit into the hood you got her for Christmas anymore."_

_Robin frowns. "Seriously?"_

_Regina nods. "You'll have to get her a new one to go with the archery set."_

_It'll be their daughter's first. The set is made of wood, with suction cups on the arrows. Roland got his first set of similar making at the same age. It's tradition in the family. Even Henry's learned how to shoot a bow and arrow, at his request. He loves being able to wield a sword and now use his bow, a part of both the Charming-Mills and Hood worlds._

"_Daddy!" Their daughter runs to Robin, tackling one of his legs with both arms. "Can I open my presents yet?"_

_Robin laughs. "Afraid not, Chipmunk. We need to wait for the rest of your guests to come, then we play games, have cake…and then presents."_

"_Games?"_

"_Yes, Henry's made quite the list for you and your friends."_

_Robin sweeps her into his arms and carries her off, listing off the games that her step-brother had arranged. Regina watches after them, a content smile falling across her face. This party will go off without a hitch after all._

"This one's from Regina," Roland says, ending Regina's vision. He hands Robin Jr. a present wrapped in gold.

The little one furiously unwraps it and with her brother's help, removes the lid from the box. She tilts her head at what's inside.

"What's that?"

Regina moves closer to her niece. "It's a bow and arrow set. Well, a tiny one anyway. Your brother and uncles can help you learn how to shoot, just like they do."

Robin's face lights up and she gives a quick hug to her aunt, before immediately going to try to play with it. Roland and John assist her, explaining the different types of arrows and that they need to set up a target first. Regina leans back into her chair, one hand going over the other. There's no pressure for her niece to live up to her father's name, but if she ever wanted to…the option is there.

* * *

Regina is a grandmother now. Well, she'd prefer to be called _abuela_. The tiny baby that wiggles in her arms has a mixture of Ella and Henry's features. Her mother's coloring and eyes are obvious, but Henry's smile is already there. Someone would tell her that it was just gas, but she's the abuela. No one is supposed to correct her.

Her son and daughter-in-law chose the name Lucy. It means light. The tiny baby truly has brought sunshine to this dark situation. For a moment, no one is thinking about Drizella's prophecy or Tremaine's threats. All that matters is this tiny baby, with dark wisps of hair, wrapped in a white cloth.

Lucy will never have any grandfathers, at least one that live close by. Hook and Emma are back in Storybrooke, no one knows when they'll visit next. Neal has been gone for many years, and like Henry, Ella lost her father when she was a young woman. The only other option has been deceased as well for nearly 18 years now.

Regina cannot believe it has truly been that long. It doesn't feel it. Time is weird and not just because it works differently in the New Enchanted Forest. After a certain point, Regina never expected to be at this stage alone.

_Robin isn't letting go of the baby. He's looking down at her with all the love in the world. Regina stands beside him, trying to nudge him gently without hurting Lucy._

"_It's my turn."_

"_You had her 5 minutes ago."_

"_More like 15."_

"_Wait your turn."_

_Regina gently rolls her eyes, looking down at their granddaughter. "She's perfect."_

"_Her eyes are so expressive. She's watching everything we do. Like she's gonna tell on us if we do something wrong."_

"_Nah, we're gonna be the grandparents she comes to for stuff."_

_Robin finally breaks his glance and looks over at her. "You think?"_

"_Yes. We're the ones that are going to be here, after all."_

"_I never imagined you'd be okay leaving Storybrooke and returning to the woods."_

_Regina shrugs. "It's for my son. Besides, the other kids have really loved it. I think they're all blossoming well here."_

_Robin smiles, looking back down at Lucy. "No matter what you need, little girl, your abuela and I are here for you. Always." He's never tried to replace Neal or be anything more than what Henry needed. He'll be the same with Lucy. Just another person that she can depend on._

Regina's vision melts away and her eyes focus once again on Lucy. "Your daddy loved stories when he was little," she says. "So perhaps you'd like to hear one about the greatest thief that ever lived. He stole from the rich to give to the poor. He loved with all his heart. And I know if he could watch you grow up, he'd be over the moon. It all started many years ago, outside a tavern. I was with the one and only Tinkerbell…"

* * *

Regina used to hate weddings but after living a few decades, she found the simple pleasures in them. Especially when they were her children's.

Henry and Ella had a small ceremony in the woods, with not many present. They didn't call for Emma or the Charmings to come down. They just wanted to marry in the midst of the war that was raging on. Regina was supportive, but she was happy when Robin Jr. and Roland respectively allowed her to throw them the big weddings of their dreams. She had helped Wish Hook when it came to Robin and Alice. With Roland, he was marrying an orphan who unlike him hadn't had any family to lean back on. Regina went into full planning mode, trying to overcompensate for the guilt that bubbled within her stomach.

She loved Roland, more than life itself. But she couldn't help but feel like she shouldn't be the one planning the wedding. Marian should've been there. She should've been allowed to watch him grow up. Robin definitely should have been there as well. They would've found their way as co-parents, had she been the real deal when Emma brought her body back from the Enchanted Forest. They'd plan the best wedding for their son.

Instead, both of them had been killed and it was up to Regina. She did it all in stride and appreciated the pats on the back, telling her what a grand job she did. Even so, as she sat watching Roland and his new husband have their first dance, she wished that Robin was beside her. She wished that he could've straightened Roland's tie that morning and reminded him not to forget the rings. Not because she didn't want to do it, but because he deserved to be able to do it. All of those moments had been stolen from them that night in her office. She tried not to think about it too much, but milestones in the kids' lives made the memories flood back.

As she watched Roland dip his husband, her mind clouded over with something that wasn't quite a memory or what the future would hold. Instead, it was her deepest desire.

_Robin's fingers laced through Regina's as they moved across the dance floor. All the couples were out there together, from their daughter and Alice to Henry and Ella. Snow and David seemed like they had been practicing for weeks, and it reminded Regina of exactly who had taught her to dance in the first place._

_Robin peers over her shoulder, to get a better look at his son. "He really looks happy."_

"_Did you imagine this day would ever come?"_

"_No, a part of me still sees him as the little boy begging for ice cream." Robin grins. "But I am so proud of the man that he has grown into."_

"_I am too." Regina lets out a small sigh. "I wish Marian could be here for this."_

"_I know." Robin nods, solemnly. "I do too."_

"_Henry's wedding was so small, but I am so grateful that I was able to be there for it. I just can't imagine a parent missing their own child's wedding."_

_Robin reaches up to brush a tear from her face. "He's got you. Wherever Marian is, I'm sure she's smiling down, proudly. Roland knows that."_

_Regina lets out a shaky breath and a watery smile goes across her face. "We really have raised three amazing kids, haven't we?"_

"_I'd say they'd have no major complaints."_

_She lets out a laugh and knows he did that on purpose. Her head rests on his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating cologne. "What are we going to do now? Our house is going to be empty once he moves out."_

"_You're the one that expanded the realms, my love. Perhaps it's time we do a little traveling."_

"_Oh, I definitely like the sound of that."_

"_Plus, no kids around equals more time for clothing to be optional."_

_Regina laughs again, smacking his chest. "Who's to say I want that?"_

_Robin cocks an eyebrow. "You don't?"_

_She grins widely and pecks his lips. The song comes to an end, but they stay connected._

_The DJ's voice comes over the mic one again. "And now it's time for the mother/son dance."_

_Roland lets go of his husband's hand, heading in their direction. Regina pulls apart from Robin, the smile remaining on her face._

Roland's hand is extended to her and Regina accepts it, heading out onto the dance floor. Their eyes lock and she wills herself not to cry.

"I'm so proud of you," she says, for both her and Robin.

* * *

Robin was always meant to go first. Regina learns this when she's getting older and grayer. She has a vision of him passing in the middle of the night, in his sleep. At least that death was peaceful and painless. She knows that's why the visions stop and she doesn't get one as her own body becomes weaker. Henry and Ella move her into their cottage when it's clear she's going to need more help. Robin Jr. and Roland visit, with their spouses, bringing the kids along as well. Regina has lived long enough to not only watch all of her children marry and bring children into the world, but to watch Lucy start the process as well with her own wife.

She's lived a good life. There was a long dark period that she talks about and she won't shut out. Ignoring that she was once the Evil Queen would diminish the path it took her to become good. She's watched her family grow, even if they lost some members along the way. She's reminded that death and loss is just another part of life. A lesson she was taught at a very young age when she lost her first love.

Regina has spent the years since the curse righting her wrongs and apologizing to those that she can. She knows that she has almost no unfinished business. None except, what could have been with her soulmate. The flashes of "what ifs" that came to her throughout the past few decades.

Henry once told her that he didn't believe Hades. To him, his soul had to be out there somewhere. Regina tried to cling to her son's belief as well as she entered her final days.

Maybe, somewhere out there, he was waiting for her on the other side.

* * *

Regina goes to bed one night but doesn't wake up. At least, not in the world she had spent the last few years in. No, she's in the woods. Her aches and pains are gone. A quick swipe to her hair shows that it's gone from gray back to raven black. She's wearing the nightgown she was in the night that Tinkerbell showed her the tavern.

This isn't a vision, though. This is her new reality.

As she walks down the dirt path, she wonders what's waiting for her on the other side.

And then she hears his voice.

"You kept me waiting, milady."

She looks up and finds herself face to face with him. The real him. His eyes are just as blue as the day they parted and he hasn't aged a day. Regina runs into Robin's arms and feels his warm embrace. He still smells like forest but it's not a bad thing this time.

"Though, to be fair, I hoped you would," he continues.

Regina lets out a sigh of relief. "I've missed you."

"And I you."

They stay connected for a good, long while. The visons she received, mix in with the memories of what actually were. She can tell him all about it now. She can hold him close and feel the way he loves her. She can tell him exactly how much she loves him.

For now, she stays within his embrace. She can hear the birds chirping and bees buzzing. None of that matters. She's with him. Forever.

Eventually, he pulls away from her and extends his hand. "So," Robin says. "Are you ready for a new adventure?"

Regina's fingers instantly lace through his own. Together they walk to the opposite side of the forest, where a white light glows. Their afterlife together starts now.


End file.
